Tail lights for automobiles and other vehicles such as boats and motorcycles are old and well known. Colloquially, the term “tail light” has been used to refer to at least the housing of the tail light as well the lights contained within the housing.
With improvements in light technology, such as the development of light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), a great variety of tail lights and light accessories installable near tail lights have been developed. These tail lights and accessory lights come in a wide array of configurations and provide their own unique functions and advantages. Often, the shape of the tail light or light accessories can depend on the make and model of the vehicle or the location of the components of the electrical system of the vehicle.
Tail lights typically come in pairs on automobiles and are designed to allow operators of other automobiles the ability to anticipate the expected path of travel of the automobile having tail lights. For example, the tail lights can be used to indicate breaking, turning and backing up. In some situations, the colors of the lights within the tail light are dictated by regulatory standards, but in other situations the operator of the vehicle may have the ability to choose the colors of the lights. Depending on the circumstances, the operator of the vehicle may have the ability to choose the manner in which the lights are illuminated and shown to operators of other vehicles. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved tail light that gives the operator of a vehicle the increased ability to easily customize how the lights within the tail light are illuminated.
Tail lights come in a wide of array of configurations because the tail lights are typically designed for use with a single type, make, or model of a vehicle. Often, different types, makes, or models of a vehicle include a wide variety of electrical systems. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a tail light that is made up of components that can interpret electrical signals from several different types, makes, or models of vehicles.
One common form of an accessory light that may be used in conjunction with tail lights is known as a light bar. Light bars are designed to fit in the small space between the upper edge of the bumper and the lower edge of a vehicle and include a long array of lights that are electrically connected to the electrical system of the vehicle. These light bars provide improved illumination and thereby improve visibility when breaking, turning and backing up.
While conventional light bars provide many advantages, they suffer from many disadvantages not solved by the prior art. Namely, the environment where light bars exist is extremely caustic. For example, the space on the back of a pickup truck between the bumper and the tailgate is a wet and dirty environment that is also exposed to road chemicals, exhaust fumes, and whatever chemicals or other contaminants drain out of the bed of the pickup truck. In addition, in this position on the exterior of the vehicle, light bars are exposed to the elements and must endure temperature extremes from the coldest of cold nights to the hottest of hot days. Due to these extreme conditions, many conventional light bars have short lives due to the combined effects of temperature extremes and infiltration of water and contaminants that lead to premature failure or short useful lives.
Complicating matters further, the space between the bumper and the tailgate on most trucks is extremely limited. That is, the vertical height between the top of the bumper and the bottom of the tailgate and fenders is increasingly vertically narrow. This means that the light bar must be extremely compact in size and shape otherwise it cannot be used for its intended purpose. This means that the form factor of the light bar must be extremely compact which complicates the electronic assembly of the system, heat dissipation requirements, weather proofing, installation and the overall design and configuration of the system.
Therefore, in view of the disadvantages in the prior art, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, claims, and drawings there exists a need in the art for an improved light bar.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an easily customizable tail light that can replace the existing tail light of a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that improves upon the state of the art.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a replacement tail light that may be used in conjunction with a light bar.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that can be used on practically any vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is easily installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that can be connected to practically any vehicle's electrical system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that provides multi-purpose functionality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that has an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that improves safety.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that includes white, yellow/amber and red lights.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that includes breaking, backup and turning functionality.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that efficiently dissipates heat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is separated into electrical segments that are independently controllable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is bright.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is formed of a plurality of independent lights but appears to be a single continuous light strip when illuminated due to the density of the independent lights.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that can be installed without drilling into the body of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is durable. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is rugged.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that has an intuitive design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is formed of a minimum number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tail light or light bar that provides value, utility and novelty to the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light bar that is water proof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a light bar that is weather proof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a light bar that is can be exposed to the elements.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a light bar that is contaminant proof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light bar that has a low profile.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a light bar that can be installed with adhesives and clips.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light bar that can be installed using adhesives.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification, claims and drawings.